


Tie

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	Tie

　　不管拥有怎样的身份、何种社会自然角色，每个人或多或少总有不擅长处理的事情，就像有的医生不习惯与人亲近、有的作家总在重要关头说出不那麽由衷的台词。至於Kimball Cho？CBI优秀的高级探员、Boss眼中值得信赖的好下属，他的问题与这些人相比要微不足道得多，不值一提但却十分恼人。

　　要明白尽管每天……好吧，是几乎每个工作日他都会以标准的探员形象出现，可西装、衬衫、皮鞋、枪袋还有该死的领带？！

　　没错，该死的领带。

　　有谁能料到总能轻松解决日常工作的黑发男人在每一个需要出勤的早晨至少得花上二十分锺才能搞定脖子上这根装饰性布条？这也是为何凡是不需要工作的日子，抑或有机会换下工服时Cho总会选择各式卫衣的缘故，不需要打领带的装扮得以拯救他的时间和所剩不多的耐心。

　　所以当打开更衣柜的铁门、意识到原本丢在柜子里的备用T恤，早在上周末就由於气温变化的缘故被自己带回家後，Cho不禁冒出句粗口，引得一旁的Rigsby侧目：“怎麽了？”

　　“没事。”懊恼地脱掉沾上血迹的衬衫，亚裔探员利落地换上柜子里的另一件──一模一样的款式让人不禁怀疑这是不是CBI的统一配备？！

　　“Van Pelt的问讯，你打算旁观吗？”

　　“我先去弄杯喝的。”

　　“好，那观察室里见。”

　　没有回答，只是摆手表示没有问题，Cho将被揉成一团的领带塞进衬衫的上衣口袋里，连续两天的伏击让他现在满脑子都是早点收工回家、倒在床上睡够一整天的念头。  
　　 

　　等待著咖啡壶跳灯，不管再怎麽有人抱怨局里的咖啡味道糟糕透顶，但大部分时候能有咖啡因摄入总比没有来得强，当然Cho偶尔也会冒出泡茶的兴致，但绝不会是像现在这样的状况。顺著脚步声传来的方向看了看，当发现熟悉的身影出现在茶水间门口时，他又把头转了回来。

　　“嗨！”踏著轻松地步子靠近冰箱，金发顾问在里面翻找食物的同时并没忘记打招呼。

　　“不去审讯室？”

　　“我相信我的判断。”

　　“和前天怂恿我们去抓流浪汉时说得一样。”

　　“……我相信我这次的判断？！”

　　Kimball Cho不置可否地瞥了对方一眼，可惜Jane却丝毫没受到影响，抓著袋不属於自己的饼干吃得正欢。长久以来，黑发探员对这位同事出奇好地胃口一直感到不可思议，或者他应该置疑对方是否有按时吃正餐？除了结案批萨、工作甜甜圈那类以外。

　　“你的领带怎麽了？”注意到Cho与平时略有区别的著装，Jane靠在厨柜前歪著脑袋发问，但他察觉到对方只是稍稍抿住嘴角，并没给予任何答复。

　　“Cho？”

　　“咖啡好了，你要不要？”

　　“我不用，谢谢。”

　　就算换成Rigsby此刻也该能意识到自己的问题被毫不掩饰地回避，更何况Jane……这让金发顾问更好奇地凑过去，正好堵住拿著马克杯准备离开的探员：“你打算去观察室？”

　　“没错。”

　　“我敢打赌，再过五分锺我们的犯人就会在Van Pelt的套词中坦白。”

　　“我不和你赌。”

　　“嘿～！”拖著尾音，Jane试图从对方常年不动声色的脸上找出点痕迹，在毫无进展後他的目光落在微微鼓起的衬衫口袋上，“咦，这不就是你的领带嘛？”不顾Cho投来瞪视的目光，嘻皮笑脸的他擅自伸出手，用麽指和食指轻巧地捏住深色领带的一端，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把它从对方的口袋中抽了出来。

　　来不及阻止他的黑发探员，只能任由顾问露出一幅得逞的模样，“哦哦？看看我发现了什麽？！我……我们英勇的Kimball Cho其实讨厌打领带？啊哈！”伸出左手食指来回摆动，Patrick Jane得意万分。

　　“我不讨厌。”

　　“恩……那是不擅长？”尽管是问句，但他一脸令人讨厌的灿烂的笑容完全地展现Jane有多肯定自己的想法，对此Cho皱紧眉头默默地吸气：“有问题？”

　　如何察言观色几乎是所有“灵媒”都懂得的最浅显部分，敏锐地发现对方几近不悦的情绪，Jane略加端正了他嬉笑的态度：“没有问题。”

　　“还我。”

　　“……好吧。”

　　“还有，停止策划你的恶作剧。”

　　“哪有策划，我只是稍微联想一下而已。”

　　“那就停止它。”

　　“好吧，听你的……不思考、不实践。啊，等等！我有个主意，绝对是个好主意，你会喜欢的。不如我来帮你？”也不管别人同不同意，Jane直接伸手翻起探员的衬衫衣领，将领带绕过竖起的领子，在大致定位後熟练地绕了一圈，穿过中间的结点的同时，Jane抬眼看了看Cho，黑发探员正用一种混合著困惑与好奇的复杂神情望著自己──尽管眼角的下垂程度还不到一般人同等表情的七分之一。

　　“你很擅长打领带。”在Jane抽紧的同时，Cho配合地略微仰起下巴。

　　“要知道我当年可是个媒体红人，自然要打扮得体。”

　　“你现在也不错。”

　　少见的赞美从Cho的嘴里冒出来听起来有点奇怪，但对此顾问向来乐於接受，他回了一个微笑但不知为何对方却不著痕迹地移开视线，这让Jane脸上的笑意更深了，他稍稍调整著领结的高度，最後在探员的胸口轻拍两下表示大功告成。

　　低头注视著似乎对领带上某个皱折恋恋不舍的手指，Cho迟疑地抬起空著的那只手，并轻轻地覆在对方手背上、微微用力握住：“谢谢。”他抬起脸，眉宇间是少见的温和。

　　“乐於效劳。”Jane快乐地回应著。

　　这两个身高相仿的男人在领带的契机下侵入了彼此的安全界限，相隔的距离足以让他们看清对方眼中映出的自己，可他们谁也不愿退後半步──不管是Cho还是Jane。一时间他们只是默默地对视著，任由几近暧昧的气氛影响著彼此的呼吸，没人意识到是否该出声喊停。

　　“Cho。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“没事。”喃喃的语调配合Jane不那麽灿烂却愈发柔和的神情，让Cho不由自主地又凑近几分……  
　　

　　“咦，办公室怎麽没人？”突如其来的大嗓门惊得茶水间里的两人下意识地松开不知何时已经扣在一起的手。尴尬地清了清嗓子，Cho掩饰性地拿过他的杯子转身离开隔间，跟在他身後的Jane倒是一副不在乎的模样。

　　“啊，原来你们在啊。” Rigsby丝毫没察觉到自己糟糕的境地，依旧沈浸在案件告破的喜悦中，“你们没看到Van Pelt刚才发威，那个臭小子完全被吓坏了。话说回来，Cho你怎麽泡被咖啡泡这麽久？”

　　可惜与他错身而过的同事根本没搭理他，不死心地，Rigsby又叫了声：“Cho？”

　　“Jane，他怎麽了？”非但没得到回答，还被狠狠地瞪上一眼，大个子男人总算有所领悟，他移到在场的另一位身边压低声音救助，可惜金发顾问长久以来就没当过几回好好先生──特别是面对Rigsby的时候，於是……

　　“嘿！Jane，那是我刚去楼下买的三明治，我一口都还没尝过！”

　　绕过办公桌和走道上的椅子，探身出手的Rigsby打算夺回刚才由於疏忽而被抢走的食物，可顾问完全没有躲闪的意思，他只是趁对方抓到自己前把三明治塞进嘴里大大地咬上一口。

　　“Jane？你在干嘛？”虽说晚到一步，却正巧赶上这戏剧性一幕的Teresa Lisbon不可置信地盯他俩，“快把它还给Rigsby。”

　　“算了，我再去楼下买。”

　　与摊手表示放弃的探员相比，Patrick Jane一脸“是他自己说不要”的得意样看上去更显可恶。暗自在内心叹了口气的Lisbon只能扭头寻求其他人的协助：“别告诉我你们在打赌，Cho？”

　　“我们没有。”

　　“那他们二个怎麽回事？”

　　“他活该。”

　　“谁？”

　　“Rigsby。”

　　“……”无言地张了张嘴，想说的话在喉咙里转了两圈後，最终她还是摇著头转向自己的办公室。而在女上司视线范围以外的地方，吃著三明治的顾问和黑发探员互相望了几眼，交换著只有他们自己才懂得的内容，当Jane故意撇嘴暗示Rigsby这回肯定会吃完再上楼，Cho不得不低头用假装埋头书写报告来掩饰自己几乎藏不住的笑意。

─END─


End file.
